


Golden Twilight

by im_pie_la



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Just Will and Nico being good boyfriends, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: "Nico di Angelo, safe and happy and loved, grinning up at the sky, because of all of the shitty things the gods had thrown at him, he thanked them because they had given him this."A collection of Solangelo oneshots from my fanfiction.net account (and some I've written just for AO3) which are just basically all fluff. None are related and there will be no/very little smut because they're 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Nico, sit down!" Will almost yelled, ash and soot in his hair and blood that wasn't his streaked across his hands. He had black rings under his eyes and he was pale, from the lack of sleep.

Nico bit his lip, trying to sit up again.

He didn't want to upset Will, who was high-strung after the recent battle and the flow of patients that followed. He had barely been getting three hours of sleep a night, for the past two days, trying to make sure everyone was okay.

Nico had been helping the infirmary for those two days, making sure Will was eating, and helping to take the strain off Will. He’d had to drag Will to his cabin last night, at 2am, when the boy refused to leave.

"Will, I'm fine," Nico had been stabbed in the battle, and had dealt with it with a large gauze plaster. Unfortunately, Will had noticed he'd bled through and was demanding he lay down and let himself be checked over.

"You're not fine. C'mon just let me check you over, in case you have an infection-" Nico swung his legs off of the bed, still protesting that he was fine.

"I'll just take it easy, Will, it's fine." Will ran both hands through his hair, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Nico really hated doing this as he stood next to Will, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"C'mon Will, just relax," Will clung to Nico burying his face in Nico's hair. Nico could feel wetness start to seep down as Will shook.

"Hey, hey, hey Will. I'm sorry, it's just that I can deal with this, there are other people who need your help more than me. You haven't had a break for hours, I'm worried about you."

Will sobbed and Nico mentally kicked himself for upsetting Will. He tried to walk backwards in a weird crab scuttle towards the bed and managed to sit him down.

Will wiped his cheeks and Nico felt his heart break a little bit. Nico hugged Will again, tucking his head into his shoulder and rocking gently.

"I-I'm sorry," Will hiccupped and Nico pulled back so Will could see him and shook his head hard.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," He replied, slowly stroking Will's back as the blonde boy cried.

Will seemed to be calming down when another child of Apollo walked through the door and froze when she saw Nico and Will.

"Oh, er, I'll go-" she stammered but Will lifted his head from Nico's shoulder, and Nico tightened his arms in case the boy tried to work anymore.

He was going to take Will back to the Apollo cabin and keep him there until he'd had at least twelve hours of sleep and a big meal.

"Wait Cecily." Will said, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Can you just change Nico's dressing? I'm going to go back to the cabin."

Cecily nodded and Nico got up, pulling Will with him. "Go straight to your cabin, or I will drag you there by your collar."

Will nodded, then cracked a tired smile. "I don't think I can go straight there,"

Nico was confused until he saw Will looking pointedly at their joined hands and sighed, gently pushing the son of Apollo despite being glad that Will seemed back to his normal self.

"I will." Will promised and headed for the door while Nico followed Cecily.

He sat down on a bed, pulling his shirt up as Cecily pulled the plaster off and readied a new one.

"You and Will are cute together," Cecily said, matter-of-factly, and Nico flushed. 

"If you upset him, I will make sure that you do not live long enough to get to the infirmary to be healed." She carried on, in the same level voice. Nico looked up at the girl, eyes wide and saw she was not joking. He felt vaguely threatened.

"I will not hurt him." He promised and Cecily stepped back, wound covered again, and smiled widely.

"Well, that should be okay now. Make sure he gets some rest." She reminded him and gave him a cup of nectar, before shooing him out of the door to find Will.

He found Will on his bunk in the Apollo cabin, curled up under his blankets, blinking sleepily. Nico felt his heart twinge as he realised Will had stayed awake long enough to see him.

Nico climbed up beside Will, but not under the covers. He had a feeling that if someone found them sleeping together then Chiron may reconsider the 'One boy and girl must not be in the same cabin together alone' to 'One boy and girl, or Nico and Will must not be in the same cabin together alone'

Will fought to get one of his arms out of the covers and slung it over Nico as he burrowed closer, his eyes flickering closed despite it being the middle of the day.

"Thank you for being there," Will said, sleepily and Nico smiled, shifting up on the bed to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Anytime, Will. Anytime."


	2. "I'M GAY PERCY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark!

Nico slunk to the Big Three table, much to the delight of his cousins.

"Nico!" cried Percy, a wide smile on his face and if the marble table hadn't been separating them, he would have scooped the younger boy in a hug. Nico scowled at him, before straining his arms across the table and arching his back in a cat-like stretch. He yawned, despite it was nine 'o' clock. It took him a while to properly adjust to being awake, een though he'd actually had a decent night of sleep for once. 

"Coffee?" Jason said, sympathetically.

Nico shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Nah." There was a pause as Percy poured himself some, adding more spoons of sugar than was probably needed. Jason nodded expectantly at Nico, who took a deep breath, mentally steadying himself.

"I like women like I like coffee." Nico replied somewhat belatedly to Percy. He didn’t dare look properly at Percy, but rather peered up through his eyelashes, nervously.

Percy looked at him blankly. "You don't like coffee though."

Nico sighed in exasperation, while Percy looked from Nico to Jason, who looked equally done with the brunet.

Percy's forehead was furrowed in confusion.  
Nico stared at him, in utter disappointment. After a few seconds of tense silence, Percy sighed and spread his hands, shaking his head.  
"I don't get it."   
Jason groaned and face-palmed.

"I'M GAY PERCY!" Nico said louder than he had intended and looked around the mess hall, suddenly afraid.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at the child of Death.

Nico's eyes widened, and he shrank down. Jason was shocked to see tears glimmering in the younger boy's eyes.

"Sorr-" he started and went to get up, but Will, seated at the Apollo table behind him, grabbed his shirt. Jason reached over the table and gripped Nico's arms, keeping him grounded.

Annabeth half-rose from her seat at the Athena table, ready to yell at Percy for being insensitive.  
Nico made himself look at Percy, who was frozen with a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth.

But, to his disbelief, Percy wasn't looking at him with hate, or horror or disgust or with the intention of throwing him out of the camp and leaving him alone.  
Instead, Percy was looking at him with acceptance.

"Is that it?" he said simply.  
Nico slowly sat back down, but Will still had an arm around his waist. Jason let go of him but left his hand close to the other boy's pale arm. Annabeth sat down again, in the silent hall, but her eyes were still narrowed towards Percy.

"Cool, bro." he held his hand up for a fist pump. Nico blinked at him, it was his turn to be painfully confused. He had expected shouting, maybe some violence with the camp looking on in scorn.  
But a fist pump?

"You are the embodiment of a frat-boy." he muttered but returned the gesture.

Percy looked up then, at the still quiet hall. "Okay..." he directed towards the gobsmacked campers, and, slightly embarrassed, everyone returned to their meals, and Nico couldn't hear anything in the quiet conversations about homophobic slurs, or anything upsetting.

 

And, for the first time in months, he was safe, happy and... Loved.


	3. In Which Percy Is Officially The Last To Know Anything

Nico was aware of Percy watching him as he clung to Will who was giving him a piggy-back, as their usual group of friends walked to the lake. The sun was setting and making Will's hair seem to glow, his blonde hair catching the dying sun like an angel’s halo. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Percy again.

He didn't wish Will was Percy, but it was the slight confusion and another emotion on Percy's face that was making Nico uneasy.  
Percy must know about him and Will, they had been going out for at least five months now, but he ran frantically through his mind for anything Percy had ever said or done to be homophobic or against Will and Nico.

Will fell to his knees on the sand, groaning and Nico was jolted from his thoughts.

"You weigh a ton," the boy groaned and Nico poked him.

"I do not." he protested and Will laughed, as Nico rolled off of him and settled on Will’s crossed legs, his arms draped loosely around Will’s neck. "You're just weak."  
Percy watched the playful exchange between the two teenagers opposite him, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Jason saw him looking, and his protectiveness over Nico kicked in.

"What’s wrong?" He poked the dark-haired boy gently. Percy didn't answer him straight away, but eventually looked at him.

“What’s up with Will and Nico?” he asked quietly, although the boys were caught up with each other. 

Jason could tell a few other members of the Seven were listening, especially when Piper leaned forward.

"You mean Solangelo?" she asked. Of course the children of Aphrodite had a ‘shipname’ for them. Percy screwed his face up in confusion.

"Solace… and di Angelo?" he guessed and Piper nodded, with a hint of a grin.

"They're going out?" Percy said, in disbelief, and Annabeth started laughing, followed by Hazel and Leo. Even Frank was chuckling.

Nico dragged his eyes away from Will and looked over to the rest of his friends. They all seemed to be laughing at Percy. Nothing new there then.

"They've been going out for at least six months," Jason is saying, and Piper joins in the laughter, a bewildered Percy in the middle of them.

"Nico, are you going out with Will?"

Will felt Nico stiffen and try to make himself smaller in his arms, and he tightened his arms around Nico protectively.

"Yeah," He said for Nico who slowly relaxed with his boyfriend at his side.

Percy slammed a fist into the sand, and Nico jumps, immediately thinking that Percy was angry and he'd gotten this all wrong-

"Why does nobody tell me these things? I've been shipping them for ages."


	4. Go To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah, this is another sickfic for Nico because I'm trash for that and protective!Will. This is different to the other one with more angst! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed it!

"Do you even care?" Will Solace screamed, his normally calm face contorted in anger.

Nico tried not to shrink back from his boyfriend, falling back on his only other defence: rage. 

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, his tone implying he meant anything but that.

"I can't believe you!" Will said, his voice dying down to an almost deadly calm. 

Nico had screwed up, Nico could admit that at least, but Will was over-reacting far too much. He had been in a fight with a (small, there could have hardly been more than ten) group of monsters, somewhere in rural America between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and then he'd shadow-travelled to Camp Half-Blood. It hardly seemed like an awful thing, until you count that Nico had been forbidden from shadow-travelling and the fact that he'd passed out afterwards, in the Hades cabin for two days (Apparently raising a few skeletons to fight them off as well as doing all the fancy fight moves he'd leant from both of the camps had been too much) which no-one had bothered to check, until an extremely worried Hazel had been sent down to Camp Half-Blood after Nico had left Camp Jupiter with no word saying he'd arrived safely.

So it had led to this, Nico clutching the end of his infirmary bed, unsteady on his feet, while Will shouted at him.

"I couldn't help that I passed out!" Nico exclaimed, trying to shift his weight from his legs to relying on the rails at the end of his bed to keep him upright.

Will turned away in an attempt to calm himself down, arms coming up to show his utter disappointment in his boyfriend. He kicked angrily at the floor, Nico wincing at the sharp squeaking sound.

"You know what? Fuck off. Go to fucking hell." Will spat in frustration, twisting around and glowering at the smaller boy.

"Okay." Nico said calmly, letting go of the bed and feeling his heart drop as Will didn't come forward to help him, even as he wobbled like Bambi.

And he was gone and Will's hands came up to his face again, hiding his eyes that were threatening to spill over.

'Well done Solace,' a voice in his mind hisses, 'You managed to drive him away. You screwed up.'

* * * 

Nico collapsed outside Hades' palace, breathing heavily. He was among Persephone's jewel flowers, a glinting red one just inches from his face which was pressed into the ashy dirt. Nico didn't want to admit it but Will had been right. He was in no shape to shadowtravel. He lay on the floor for a minute longer until his chest stopped heaving.

'Fuck. Fuck it, di Angelo. You fucked up with Will.' He thought and he felt his stomach lurch. He had hated that look in his boyfriends (Did that title even still stand?) eyes.

He got to his feet, brushing soil off his clothes. He didn't have his coat, only his T-Shirt and black jeans that did nothing against the biting cold of the Underworld.

He staggered to the door and knocked on it, to be greeted by one of the zombies than ran the palace.

"Inform my father I will be staying a while." he told the corpse, who had an eye missing and a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

It made a confirming noise and Nico waved it off when it tried to trail after him to his rooms.

He sank down on his bed, and clenched his eyes shut. His father would want to talk to him, and -as he lay down on the bed, making a mental note to check if the spare combat boots he had tucked away in his wardrobe still fit- he was not facing Hades when he felt like he was going to pass out.

As his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

It was almost a full week later, when Nico arrived in Camp Half-Blood again. He had sent word fro his father's palace to tell Hazel he was okay, and he didn't doubt his sister had passed the message onto Will.

Nico dithered outside of the infirmary block, one hand running through his hair, as he wondered how he was going to do this.

'Will might not even like you anymore,' A spiteful voice in the back of his head said and that made Nico's mind up. He wasn't a coward and he would face his boyfriend's (possible) rage.

He walked through the door, and straight (Well, not straight) into an orange-clad chest.

"Nico?" No matter the horrendous scenarios Nico had ran through while he was in the Underworld, of Will laughing at the child of death, claiming their relationship was a joke, who would love him? Or of Will just ignoring him, pretending that they didn't happen. Nico had not been expecting a hitch of breath and a plaintive hopeful voice.

He also wasn't expecting the sudden hug, that all but lifted him off of his feet.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Nico must have imagined the way Will's voice cracked and how his arms grew tighter. "I'm so, so sorry. I was a dick-"

Nico wriggled an arm up, not even thinking of breaking the younger boy's hold on him, and slowly touched Will's face, wet eyes shining up at the blonde boy.

"It's okay." He whispered, and wiped away a tear that was making its pitiful way down the boy's tanned cheek. He stretched up, almost hesitantly, and kissed another away, his heart was beating faster and faster. Will had missed him this much? 

He wound his other arm around Will, hiding his tears suddenly in his chest.

Will laughed, pulling Nico closer and burying his face in Nico's hair.

"I missed you," he heard the child of Apollo say, under his breath and simply tightened his hold on the younger boy, rocking him slightly.

"I missed you too."


	5. Will And Nico Have Some Fun ;)

Jason raised his hand to knock on the Hades door.

He was looking for Nico, who had vanished after dinner, tugging Will along with him.

Jason hadn't been paying much attention to the couple as they walked off together but he had meant to talk to Nico about a new series of Myth O Magic that had come out that week.

His hand faltered just before he made contact, interrupted by a groan coming through the wood door. It was followed by a bed creaking loudly and a voice crying:

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" It was followed by a long groan and Jason froze, an incredulous frown coming over his face. 

The groan was too deep to be Nico, and Jason had a sudden horrified flashback to dinner and Nico rushing a blushing Will out of the mess hall, with a determined look on his face.

"Oh, Nico please!"

"You want me to go harder?" 

Jason spun away from the door, unwanted visions of Nico and Will having... Fun times... Alone... Running through his head as he almost ran to his cabin where he hoped to expel the images from his mind with bleach and possibly some lava from the climbing wall.

He didn't know how he was going to look Nico in the eyes tomorrow. 

* * * 

Will groaned as he lay back on Nico's bed, face screwed up and fists clenched in the rumpled bed sheets.

"I cannot believe you won again!" Will groaned, opening his eyes to the sight of Nico bouncing childishly on the bed they were sitting on. Myth O Magic cards were scattered across the sheets and Nico laughed, stopping in his victory dance, throwing down his winning Myth O Magic cards.

"I am the best!" The smaller boy crowed and Will sat up, gathering the discarded cards and handing back to Nico.

"C'mon, one more time. I will win this time."


	6. BURNING MAZE SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was said in MoA that Nico could feel when people died (uhhh right? or have I made that up) so here's an angsty little thing about Nico clocking that Jason is dead.
> 
> … I hope he isn't actually dead though.
> 
> Thanks for reading and go check out my other stories!

Will wasn’t quite sure what was happening when he was suddenly thrown across his bed.

They had been lying across the bed in the Hades’ cabin, his head resting comfortably on Nico’s lap while they watched a movie Nico had been waiting to catch up on when Nico made the most guttural, pained noise and shot up out of the bed.

Will barely had a moment to get up as Nico pushed himself off the bed and skidded across the floor to rummage through his jacket pockets. One hand was pressed to his chest as if it was paining him.

“Nico, Nico! What’s wrong?” Will asked, following him across the room with wide eyes.

Nico glanced up at Will. His face was pale, a sickly deathly hue and his eyes were impossibly big and black. He only saw them for a second before Nico looked away, but he was sure there was a depth to them that wasn’t normal, like shadows running through them.

Nico had found something in his pocket and suddenly he was lunging towards Will.

Will flinched, he couldn’t help it he was still a demigod, and when he opened his eyes he was in another cabin.

A handful of Iris campers were screaming at their sudden appearance, but Nico ignored them as he stalked towards the mister by the window. Luckily there was still light for the Iris Message—at least that was Will was assuming was happening—and Nico threw the drachma, what he’d been looking for in his jacket, through the spray of water.

“Jason.” He said clearly. The drachma fell through the spray and landed in the bowl.

Nico growled and reached in to pull it out and threw it again.

“Jason Grace.” He was almost yelling now, and Will could only stare on with growing horror as the message failed again and again.

Nico turned on Butch, the head councillor who was watching helplessly.

“Why isn’t it working?” He demanded, and Will stepped forward to hold Nico back.

“If the person isn’t able to respond it won’t go through.” Butch told him, and Nico growled and tried to punch the wall of mist. It didn’t quite work for obvious reasons, so he kicked the stand the mister stood on.

The whimper he let out as his socked foot connected with the marble was what made Will pull him away properly, wrapping him in a hug. Nico went obediently into it, but Will could feel the slump in his shoulders as defeat.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, with a sickening feeling that he already knew what had happened.

Nico’s breath was hitching against Will’s neck and Will knew then that something very bad had happened if Nico was crying like this in front of a whole cabin. None of the campers said anything, understanding that there had to be a big problem if the son of Hades was in their cabin.

Nico drew back just an inch, his hand still clutched over his heart. His eyes were wide and teary and still reflected the shadows of the Underworld.

“I felt him.” He said in a broken voice.

“I felt him go down. Jason Grace is dead.”

 


End file.
